Secret
by Shinigami Sama2
Summary: ff.net took this off twice, and this is a final shot at a review for the stupid thing. My Yami and I go to Domino. Read to find out the rest. The title has no relation to the story, yet. It just sounded good. Luv~Shinigami Sama (& Yami)


Secret  
  
Shinigami Sama  
  
//aibou talking to Yami// \\Yami talking to aibou\\  
  
\\Come on, aibou! We're going to miss the metal bird!\\  
  
//Plane Yami, plane.// Hold on, I still have to braid my hair//  
  
\\Do it on your way out the door, we all know how long that takes.\\  
  
"Okay! Okay! Jeez let's go. Are you going with or in the bracelet?" She yelled back to the ancient Egyptian spirit.  
  
"We'll find out on the bir- plane. If there's a seat empty beside you, I'll go with."  
  
"K. I can't believe we're finally going to Japan! This is going to be sooooo cool!" She squealed.  
  
"How are we going to know where to go?" She yelled back.  
  
"The principal of the school I'm supposed to go to is meeting us at the airport. He found us an apartment too. He's going to tell us everything we need to know about the school. He's really nice. Unlike some select not-being-mentioned school-staff here in America."  
  
"Cool. Now let's go!"  
  
They ran out of the small apartment and slammed the door shut. We hear a LOUD scream from outside and the handle is unlocked and turned. Shinigami Sama runs into the living room and yells outside.  
  
"I can't believe I almost forgot my deck!"  
  
They jumped in the car and sped off to the airport. Yami SS went into the bracelet and SS arrived at the airport and checked the baggage. She went through the security check with a little trouble, but nothing major. Once on the plane, she had an empty seat beside her. Luckily, the flight was almost empty so noone would see her Yami popping out of a bracelet. Her Yami held on for dear life as they took off. Once above the clouds, the sight amazed her.  
  
"What are all those little white thingies?"  
  
"Clouds Yami, clouds." She sighed.  
  
"Why are they underneath us? Don't we usually look up at the clouds?"  
  
"Yes Yami. A plane flies up, and the clouds stay where they are as we ascend. Therefore we go above the clouds."  
  
"Why ......" This goes on throughout the whole flight.  
  
"Finally! We're here, and landed! Beneath the clouds!" Exclaimed a very frazzled looking Shinigami Sama. A small Japanese man wearing a business suit walks over to them.  
  
"Konnichiwa."  
  
"You don't need to do all that. I speak fluent English." Said the man. "I will be your new principal. My name is Mr. Kaichi. I have all the information you'll need here in this book." He handed her a handbook. Come out to my car and I'll drive you to your apartment. Once they had arrived and gotten all their things into their new home, they waved goodbye to Mr. Kaichi and went to bed.  
  
One week later  
  
"Yami, are you going to come with me to see the school today? You'd have to stay in the bracelet, but I could sort of fill you in on everything that's going on."  
  
"Yeah, sure, I guess."  
  
"The principal called yesterday and said a boy named Yuugi Motou would be coming over to take me to the school and show me around. You know, for my first day and stuff."  
  
"You should be more independent than that aibou. Why do you need someone to show you around?"  
  
"Oh, gee, I don't know. Maybe it's because we're in a foreign country that I don't know anything about! Nooooo, maybe I should just wander around on my own and try to find everything myself, then I'll get lost and live on the street and die of starvation and then you'll have to become non- existent until someone takes the bracelet from my dead body and puts it on!? I'm sick of you always telling me to be stronger, I can stand up for myself, but there's nothing wrong with asking help from someone every once in awhile." She yelled in a sudden outburst of anger.  
  
She looked at her aibou and sneered. "Well when you put it that way. Jeez, aibou. I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
"Had what?" She growled back.  
  
"Had it in you to yell at me." She said simply.  
  
"Oh." She muttered and looked guilty. Her Yami had saved her too many times from too many fates out of her control for her to even have the right to yell at her like that. Silence had taken over the conversation. "He's late."  
  
"When was he supposed to be here?"  
  
"About 5 minutes ago." She said as the doorbell began to ring repeatedly.  
  
"Jou! Don't do that! You only have to ring it once!" They heard from the other side of the door. Suddenly both their heads snapped up.  
  
"Is that what I think it is, Yami?"  
  
"Yes. Sennen items. Four of them. But how?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's find out. COMING!" SS got up to open the door. She found a small boy with spiky tri-colored hair. //There's absolutely no way that boy could be in my age group. But he's kinda cute. Awww!// (A/N- everyone is speaking in Japanese, but I'm going to write in English)  
  
"Hello, my name is Yuugi Motou. You must be-" He paused for a second. "Shinigami Sama." He gave me kind of a funny look.  
  
"Yes I know what my name means. I don't really like my real name, so I go by that instead" (A/N- Shinigami literally means Grim Reaper, and I actually do go by that with my friends at school)  
  
"Oh." He shrugged. "I brought some of my friends along. I hope you don't mind. I thought it would be better to have more than one person to show you around at school." He pointed to the people and named them. "This is Wheeler Jou, Taylor Honda, Gardner Anzu, Bakura Ryou, but we just call him Bakura, Ishtar Isis, and Ishtar Malik."  
  
"Nice to meet you all. I need to go inside and get my Yami-er-bookbag." Her slip of tongue caused Bakura, Yuugi, Malik and Isis' heads to snap up from eying her bracelet. She saw the puzzle, necklace and ring around their necks and tried to open them with her mind. She forgot where she was in her haste. Where is the fourth item? I can sense it, but I can't see it!  
  
"Um, SS, are you alright?" Asked Tea.  
  
"Huh, oh, yeah. I'm fine. I kinda space out like that sometimes. Sorry." She walked into the house. "Yami, there are three boys named Yuugi, Malik and Bakura out there with Sennen items. There is also a girl with a necklace. The puzzle and the ring. And one I cannot find, I believe it belongs to the one named Malik." Her Yami's face went white at the mention of the sennen puzzle and took on an expression of longing and surprise and the ring. The unknown item caught her attention and the necklace didn't seem to thrill her. "Come on, get in the bracelet. We've got to get going or we'll be late." She went into the bracelet. She walked out the door to join the group of people. She tried to stay behind them as she walked to school. She managed to get into the mind of the puzzle's spirit, but quickly got lost in a maze of mental defenses. //What is up with this place? Yami, you've got to check this out. I'll scan the other item//  
  
\\No! Do not scan the other item. I'll take care of that one. Let me into the puzzle.\\  
  
//Ok, ok. Goodness. So, what, you're going into the puzzle and I stay here and attempt to be social?//  
  
\\Yes.\\  
  
//Yeah, great. Ok, I'll keep an eye on the ring holder though, ok. I'll also try to hunt down the other item. Make sure he doesn't do anything. I sensed Bakura differently when I first saw him. More innocent. Now he seems kind of evil. He even looks a little different. He's still kind of cute though. Do you want me to check up on the necklace?//  
  
\\Don't even think about it aibou. You don't want to get caught up with him. At least not with his spirit. Don't bother checking up on that necklace either. Enjoy your first day of school. All this should keep me entertained.\\  
  
//Something I need to know? Tell me later. Go check out the puzzle. But be careful. There are mental traps all over the place. It's really easy to get lost.//  
  
\\Ok, I will be. Just keep an eye on that Bakura boy. I don't trust him.\\  
  
//What are you, my mother?//  
  
\\I'm close enough\\ She then left the bracelet to the puzzle. SS watched as the bracelet seemed to lose its luster as the spirit left.  
  
"Hey, Bakura. What's up? Do you have your schedule yet?"  
  
"Um, sure. Hold on, let me find it." He answered back with a British accent. "Here you are." He put it in her hand and touched the bracelet just slightly. Suddenly, time froze and the setting changed to that of the Shadow Realm. Yuugi and co. appeared a few seconds later and dropped to the ground unconscious.  
  
//Yami! A little help here! Please?!// Yuugi arose, but he wasn't Yuugi anymore. He was taller, older looking.  
  
"I don't think she'll be coming out any time soon." He even had a deeper voice.  
  
"Wait, now I'm confused."  
  
"Give me that item now." Bakura growled sinisterly.  
  
"No Bakura. You cannot have it for yourself. We have to question her first." Said Yuugi.  
  
"So you're still Bakura? Why do you seem different? And what's up with you Yuugi?" Suddenly Yuugi's eyes, or whoever he was' eyes, changed to that of Yami SS. "He's not Yuugi, aibou. He's pharaoh Yami. Remember I told you about him. They know me as Sekhemib." Said Sekhemib's voice from Yuugi's (A/N- well, we know he's Yami) mouth."  
  
Bakura smiled. "She's still got it." And started rolling on the floor (A/N- I don't know what you would call the ground or whatever in the Shadow Realm, so I'll just call it the floor.) laughing his butt off as Yuugi-erm-Yami started cursing at himself for letting his guard down. Sekhemib came out of Yami's body and stood beside her aibou.  
  
Amidst the cursing Yami, laughing Bakura, and smiling Sekhemib, SS was beginning to get a little upset. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Everything got really quiet. Sekhemib looked at her sternly and told her to calm down.  
  
"This is pharaoh Yami, this is Bakura, I was the pharaoh's head sorceress in the past. He pissed me off so I stuck him in a puzzle. I then met Bakura and, simply put, fell in love with him." She blushed as she looked at Bakura. "He was a tomb robber, and was in some trouble. I, at the time, felt that he was doing the right thing in resisting the pharaoh by stealing and such. Therefore I helped him. We became 'partners in crime' until we were killed in a tomb. Namely Yami's. We were trying to steal the puzzle so the pharaoh couldn't be resurrected. With my last ounce of magic I sealed Bakura and myself in the nearest items I could find before our souls were lost forever. You found me in Egypt shortly after Bakura was resurrected. I thought I'd never see any of them again, but now I know better. Where are the Ishtars, pharaoh?" She asked with a cocky little bow. "I know Isis has her necklace, but where is Malik's Sennen Rod? Tell me now to spare yourself a world of pain. Why are they not stirring?"  
  
"I don't know, use your magic to figure it out 'o great sorceress'." He said in a mocking sarcastic tone.  
  
"Fine then, I will." She raised her hands over the bodies and began to chant in Egyptian.  
  
Mughahahahahahaha! I bug you with my evil cliffie! Heh heh! I just want you to know that SS was originally supposed to be me, but I blew her way out of proportion. I don't know if this is any good or not, this is the first fic I've ever written out of the humor genre. I'm writing another YGO fic right now, and it's about the same history and stuff but with a few twists to fit this particular plot. I'm going to incorporate some romance in this later. I don't have a clue what a kaichi is, it just sounded right. Ja ne!  
  
Luv~Shinigami Sama ^~^ 


End file.
